Aquared
by ian123
Summary: Alex Rider unleashes his anger on a marine biologist who plans to kill thousands of innocent people. It is finally done!
1. Destination: Boston

Alex Rider felt a surge of excitement flow through his veins. His house keeper and guardian, Jack Starbright, was taking Alex to Boston, Massachusetts in the United States to see some of her close friends. Alex had no interest in Jack's friends, but he wanted to see some historic sites in Boston. Alex was also excited because he was an Atlantic Ocean closer to his girlfriend who moved to San Francisco shortly after they had foiled Damian Cray's Operation: Eagle Strike.

"Alex! Are your bags packed?" Jack shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, don't worry!" shouted Alex down the stairs.

"Our plane is in two hours, so we need to leave soon!" she shouted again.

"Don't worry Jack!" Alex shouted. "We're not going to miss the plane!"

"Be down in fifteen minutes!"

Alex went into his room and got dressed into his clothes from his pajamas. He had a nasty bruise from where a Scorpia sniper had shot him. He also had some more recent cuts and bruises from his entanglements with Nikolei Drevin and his Ark Angel space station. He remembered the trip into space like it was yesterday.

When Alex was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, he laced his Nike's and went downstairs with his luggage which was only a small bag of some clothes and a book.

"It's snowing in Boston so you should bring your jacket," said Jack when Alex entered the kitchen where she was cooking eggs and bacon.

Alex ran back up to his bedroom and grabbed his snow jacket that was hanging next to a shelf covered in his multiple soccer trophies.

When he went back downstairs, he wolfed down his eggs and bacon. He drained his orange juice and he and Jack went outside to their car. The stench of vomit overwhelmed Alex as he stepped into the car. Jack once had a dog and it left its scent.

They drove the Heathrow Airport and made great time. They still had an hour before the plane took off. Alex bought a magazine at a shop at the airport (he was almost done with his book and he needed something else to keep him content.)

A short time later, everyone on the eleven thirty non stop flight from Heathrow International to Logan International airports loaded onto the plane. Alex was glad that they only had carry on luggage because it was a full plane and Alex didn't feel like waiting on a long line at the baggage claim.

Thirty minutes in the air and Alex found himself falling asleep. He hadn't slept to his usually ten o'clock so he was making the lost time now.

But Alex didn't know that one of the flight attendants, was actually an agent for Scorpia, and that they were hijacking this plane.


	2. Hijacked!

Alex awoke as the plane was going through some turbulence. He felt his insides shake as the plane bounced up and down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some minor turbulence. We will be landing at Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts in only a few minutes. Please put all seats in the upright and front position. Once again we will be landing in- Hey! Who are you?" the captain said before the loudspeaker was silent.

A new voice came on the loudspeaker. It sounded Spanish. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. The American government refused to pay three million dollars to the terrorist organization, Scorpia. Scorpia will now destroy this plane. Say good bye to the sky."

Alex immediately got up from his seat. He looked at Jack who had turned completely pale. He saw some mothers with their babies crying. The men tried to look brave but couldn't manage to hold back a tear. Alex couldn't let Scorpia kill all these innocent people. He had to stop them.

Alex sprinted to the front of the plane. He entered the cockpit where he saw a man dressed in black holding the co-pilot of the plane at gunpoint. The captain lay on the floor with a bleeding head. Alex could tell he wasn't dead, but he was seriously hurt. A flight attendants uniform lay on the ground.

"Who are you?" the man in black asked. He was wearing a mask with only a mouth and eye holes.

"Did you notice your shoe is untied?" asked Alex.

The Scorpia agent looked down and Alex kicked him in the face. He dropped the gun and Alex picked it up and pointed it at the agent.

The agent crawled towards the door backwards. Alex could tell he was terrified even with the mask on. He stood up by the door and pleaded to Alex not to kill.

Alex lowered the gun. The Scorpia agent smiled and opened the door and he fell backwards into the sky. Alex looked out and saw him pull the chord of a parachute. A huge black canopy with a silver scorpion in the middle blocked the man from view.

Alex slammed the door shut and dropped the gun. He walked to the co- pilot who was shaking.

"It's all right," said Alex in a calm voice.

The co- pilot turned on the loudspeaker. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the co-pilot speaking. The Scorpia agent jumped plane and we are all safe thanks to the courage of…" he looked at Alex and asked him what his name was. "…Alex Rider."

Alex walked back to his seat and saw everyone was clapping for him as he made his way down the aisle.


	3. Two reunions 1

The co-pilot was able to land the plane safely. As soon as they landed, there were news crews swarming the airport. There was also an ambulance that rushed the captain of the plane to the hospital.

Alex and Jack sneaked past all the news crews in the airport and went to the car rental place. The snow was coming down hard and Alex zipped up his jacket has high as it went and snapped his hood around his neck with a button.

They rushed into the car rental building. As Jack was talking to the man behind the desk, Alex spotted a familiar face. Sabina Please!

"Hi Sabina!" Alex almost jumped. Sabina twirled around and faced Alex.

"Oh my goodness! Hello Alex!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in Boston?"

"Jack is visiting some friends," said Alex.

"My father is doing a story about the New England Aquarium," said Sabina.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to one," said Alex. "Maybe we could meet up and do something."

"Defiantly," she answered with a huge smile. She heard her parents calling her and she told them that Alex was there. They came back into the building.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" Mrs. Pleasure asked.

"I'm great. Mr. Pleasure is doing great also."

Sabina's parents walked out of the building. On the way out, Sabina told Alex to call her on her cell phone.

When they were driving to their hotel in their rental car, Alex told Jack about seeing Sabina.

"You should see her tomorrow or the day after that," said Jack.

"I certainly will," said Alex.

MEANWHILE

"Who was the child who forced you out of the plane?" Asked Dr. Three from the Scorpia conference room in Venice, Italy.

"I planted a bug before I jumped out of the plane. I listened to the after math in my ear piece. It was a boy named Alex Rider," the man who had attempted to hijack the plane explained to Dr. Three.

"Alex Rider is the boy responsible for the death of Julia Rothman and Nile," said Dr. Three. "A client hired five of our men for some work. He offered to pay millions. He told me the men's orders were to kill Alex Rider. Now we know his location. I shall tell our client."

"How does the client of ours know about Alex Rider?" asked the man.

"I asked him the same thing when I talked to him. He said that he helped a man named Herod Sayle capture a man-of-war. He also helped Sayle identify many fish that he hunted. Alex Rider is responsible for the killing of Herod Sayle even though he didn't fire the gun that killed Sayle. Our client is doing something that he fears Alex Rider and MI6 could attempt to stop. He wants Rider out of the way," said Dr. Three.

"And who is this client?" asked the man.

"Robert Clay, the marine biologist."


	4. Robert Clay's warning

Jack and Alex arrived at their hotel. They brought the few bags that they had up to their room on the fifth floor.

Alex looked out the window and saw the New England Aquarium right outside. It was less than yards away. There were also two seafood restaurants.

"Let's go eat at one of those restaurants. I've been craving some seafood for a while," said Jack who was standing next to Alex so close that some of her red hair was in his face.

"Okay. I'm in the mood for some crab," said Alex.

"I'm going to get some flounder," said Jack.

They both left the hotel and headed towards one of the seafood places. There was a small fifteen minute wait for a table, but it was worth it. The food was excellent. Especially Alex's crab.

After they had finished, they wanted to get some more. They ordered seconds of the same food. When they had finished the seconds, they went back to the hotel.

As they walked down the hallways of the hotel to their room, Alex pulled out his key card. He swiped it in the slot and entered.

The room was a mess. The blankets of the beds were thrown on the floor. The pillows were cut open and their feathers were everywhere. The curtains of the windows were pulled off.

Alex entered the bathroom and saw the shower curtain completely pulled off. The toilet was clogged and the bathtub was overflowing. He saw a note next to the sink that was overflowing as well.

He read it.

Hello Alex Rider, this is a warning from Robert Clay, the marine biologist. You are lucky that you weren't in your room when my men came, for you would have been killed along with your companions. If you are smart, you will leave Boston and go home to England. It's for your own good.

Alex was shocked by the note. He showed it to Jack. She cursed when she saw it.

"No! This is our vacation! Why do all the insane people have to try to kill us on our vacation?" Jack shouted at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Jack; we are not going back to England. We'll stay here and enjoy Boston until things really escalate," said Alex.

"Oh, don't worry about me wanting to come home. I'm not going home if they try to cut all my hair off and cut my toenails and fingernails," she said.

"Good," said Alex. "But be very alert at all times. Robert Clay and his men will be back."


	5. Death of a friend

The next day, Alex called Sabina on her cell phone. She picked up on the first ring.

"Good morning Sabina, its Alex."

"Hello Alex, did you sleep well?" she asked.

Alex looked at his sleeping bag that they asked to be brought up that was laying on the floor. "Yes, I slept very well."

"Good, I did also."

"Jack is going to see her friends today; do you want to do something? Maybe we could see a few historic sights," said Alex.

"I would love that. Why don't I come to your hotel at one o'clock?" asked Sabina.

"That would be wonderful," said Alex. "I'm at the hotel by the pier."

"Great, see you at one." She hung up the phone.

"I'm seeing Sabina at one," Alex told Jack at the breakfast buffet.

"Great. That's the time I'm leaving to see some friends," said Jack with her mouth full of pineapple.

"I better meet her in the lobby so she doesn't see the room," said Alex.

Jack laughed. "I think that's a good plan.

Alex stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Sabina. It was one twelve so she should arrive any second.

Two minutes later, she walked through the door. She was carrying alligator skin pocket books and had bright red lipstick on.

The first thin she asked Alex was: "Do I have enough foundation on?"

"Yes Sabina, you look beautiful," was Alex's response.

Sabina kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so excited to see you again Alex!" she exclaimed.

"I'm excited about seeing you," said Alex.

"Let's get the historic stuff over with so we can hit the Fanuil Hall shopping center," said Sabina.

They left the hotel and got on a trolley that took them to all the historic sites.

They saw the old north church, the USS Constitution, the Massachusetts state house, and The Battle of Bunker Hill memorial.

The memorial was a huge obelisk that you could walk to the top of. It was two hundred and ninety four steps to the top.

"Let's do it," said Alex. Sabina was a little reluctant but she went anyway.

The inside of the memorial was like a medieval tower. There was a cylindrical shaft in the middle, and had steps winding around it.

The climb was hard. By the time Sabina and Alex made it to the top, their legs ached.

Alex looked out the window and saw the city of Boston spread before him. It was beautiful from that high up. But that all changed when Alex heard Sabina scream.

He turned around and saw a man in black holding Sabina at gunpoint and another man with huge muscles in nothing but a small t-shirt held a knife was coming toward Alex.

The man in black held Sabina over a metal grate which looked down into the cylindrical shaft. He put Sabina down on the grate.

"Robert Clay told you not to come. Now you will pay the price," said the man in the t-shirt.

He nodded his head and the man in black shot the grate at the edge. It tilted and Sabina was knocked to the ground. The man in black fired again and the grate fell off completely and fell down the shaft. Sabina held onto the edge for dear life.

Alex ran toward her and grabbed her hand right before she let go. Both men did nothing to stop Alex. Maybe they knew he wouldn't prevail from saving his girlfriend.

Sabina's hands started to slip until Alex was holding her by his fingertips.

He started to cry and so did Sabina. Her hands slipped off Alex's and she screamed as she fell into the shaft and was silenced when she hit the bottom two hundred twenty one feet below.

Alex lay on the ground and couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe that Sabina was dead, and that it was his fault. It wouldn't have happened if he and Jack had obeyed Robert Clay and left Boston.

Alex got up. He was furious. He ran at the man with the gun and knocked him down. He started smashing his head against the stone until he was dead. Blood dripped from Alex's hands.

Alex went for the man with the knife, but he was already down the stairs. He would let him go, for now.

Alex sat down, and started to cry, and no matter how hard he tried, the tears kept flowing.


	6. Arrested

Alex sat up on the stones. He screamed at the top of his lungs. His cheeks were sticky from the tears.

A family was coming up the steps. Alex screamed at them to go away.

"What's wrong Mr.?" asked the father of the family.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" screamed Alex. "Then I'll tell you! My parents were killed in a plane crash when I was young! My uncle raised me believing he was a banker, but he really was a spy for MI6 and he was secretly training me to be a spy! But he was shot by an assassin who I learned worked with my father when he was undercover as an agent with the world's biggest terrorist organization. I was taken by MI6 to do all their dirty work. Do you know why Herod Sayle is missing? He's dead because of me! Did you know that the whole world would be in shadow if I hadn't stopped a man from blowing up Russia with a nuclear blast? And if it wasn't for me, clones of some evil maniac would be running around the world, half the world would have been destroyed by Damian Cray, the pop singer who is now dead because of me, all of England's school children would be dead, and Washington DC would have been crushed by a huge, flaming, space station! And now all because of that, some marine biologist's thug just killed my girlfriend! If you bother to look down the grate, you'll see her body!"

"Honey, I think we should leave and call the troubled boys home," said the mother of the family.

The father looked down the grate. He didn't see Sabina's body. Alex looked down and he didn't see her body either. Alex cursed out loud for letting the man get away. He had taken Sabina's body so there was no evidence.

"What's that behind you?" asked the father.

Alex moved and the family saw the man working for Robert Clay's bloody body.

The mother puked in the grate.

The father took out a cell phone. "Hello officer. We have a murder by an adolescent at the Bunker Hill memorial."

In a minute Alex heard police sirens.

"Come with us," said the father.

Alex walked down the stairs with the family. The mother and the son ahead of him, and the daughter and the father behind him.

Police officers were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They all had their guns out. One of them handcuffed Alex. Some other police men went up the stairs to investigate.

Alex was lead to the police car and was told to get in. The officer drove them to the police station.

The officer opened the car door and Alex was grabbed and led into the police station.

They walked down the hallways of the police station until they came to a plain wood door. Alex was told to go in. Sitting at the oak desk in the room was another familiar face.


	7. Two reunions 2

The head of MI6 Special Operations, Alan Blunt sat at the desk.

"Hello Alex. I'm pleased to see you. I haven't since you were shot by that Scorpia sniper," said Blunt.

"Hello Mr. Blunt. I'm pleased to see you too," said Alex.

"I heard that that you were coming to Boston when you were on the news. Yes, I'm afraid that this time we couldn't stop the media from mentioning your name. I knew you would be in danger with Scorpia after you embarrassed their agent in the plane. I knew they would try to kill you," said Blunt.

"It wasn't Scorpia that tried to kill me sir, it was Robert Clay."

"You mean Robert Clay the marine biologist?"

"Yes, I found my hotel room trashed and I also found a note from Robert Clay to leave Boston or he would take revenge."

"Why would Robert Clay want you gone?"

"I don't know. But I think he's up to something. Why else would he want me gone?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"I want to go after him," said Alex. Blunt showed an emotion: surprised.

Alex had always not wanted to go on the missions. Now he was volunteering!

"They killed Sabina," he said.

"You mean your girlfriend?" asked Blunt.

"Yes. Two of his thugs came and threw her down the grate at the top of the Bunker Hill memorial. I beat one of his thugs to death after that, but one got away and he took her body."

"You killed him, Alex?" asked Blunt.

"Yes."

"So that's what happened. I will explain the situation to the police. They will probably let you off."

"Thank you sir," said Alex.

"Well, Smithers returned from St. Lucia and I told him that I was going to Boston to see if you were in danger. He insisted in coming along to give you some new gadgets," said Blunt.

Blunt walked out of the room and returned in a few minutes with the large man that was Smithers. He had a sun tan from St. Lucia.

"Hello Alex! I'm so pleased to see you again! I have two new gadgets for you to use," exclaimed Smithers.

"Hello Mr. Smithers," said Alex.

Smithers picked up a CD. "This CD is a very useful device if you want to escape. As you can see, there is a think top plastic layer. Place the CD onto a glass surface and spin the plastic layer to make the glass shatter. It even works on the thickest bullet proof glass," said Smithers.

Smithers picked up a bag of marbles. "These marbles have small cameras built into them. They are also wired for sound. The video is sent to some monitors back at MI6. It's great for surveillance."

"Those are great, thank you Mr. Smithers," said Alex.

"I hope they will come in handy," said Smithers. Then he left the room and whistled "Jingle Bells"

"We know that Robert Clay has reservations tonight for dinner at 'The Chart House' at seven o'clock. I think you should go there and find out who he is dinning with. Maybe it will give us a clue why he wants you gone," said Blunt.

"Yes sir, I will have dinner with Jack there tonight at seven," said Alex.

"Then good luck Alex."


	8. Spying on Clay

"The Chart House" restaurant turned out to be one of the two restaurants near their hotel.

Jack made seven o'clock reservations for the restaurant. Alex hadn't told her the real purpose of going. But they did need to eat dinner and It would be a killing two birds with one stone: Spy on Clay, and eat.

At seven, Alex and Jack left their hotel and walked to the restaurant. It was made out of beautiful red brick and looked like a normal apartment except there was one big sign that was on the hotel side of the restaurant so it was hardly visible and there was a small sign handing by the door.

They entered the restaurant and were near the bar. There was a lady by the door.

"Hello, welcome to The Chart House. Do you have a reservation?" the lady asked.

"Yes, Rider," said Jack.

The lady looked in the reservation book and said, "Please follow me."

The lady led them to a table on the other side of the restaurant. Half of it was a booth and the other half was a chair. Jack sat in the booth and Alex sat in the chair.

"I have to use the restroom," said Alex. He got up and left the table.

MI6 had given Alex a picture of Clay when he left. In the picture he had long brown hair, a short beard, a mustache, and blue eyes. He looked strong. Alex also had his bag of marbles.

Alex spotted Clay with the man that had attacked Sabina and him. Now, he was wearing more formal clothes. Clay was wearing a white tuxedo and the other man was wearing a blue dress shirt.

Alex would somehow have to get the marbles near Clay without being noticed.

Alex saw a waited bringing many dishes out for Clay and the other man. He had to put some down and put them on the table one at a time.

Alex slipped a few marbles into the soup. Alex hoped that Clay didn't eat them. Alex also rolled some marbles near Clay's chair, and some more near the other man's chair.

Alex then went back to Jack. She was already placing an order. She was getting lobster. Alex got a t-bone steak.

Clay wasn't gone yet when Alex and Jack had finished their meal.

"I'm full Alex, lets go," said Jack patting her belly.

"No, I'm not full. I want a dessert," replied Alex.

"Okay," said Jack.

Alex ordered three slices of chocolate cake. By the time all the delicious baked goodness was in his stomach, Clay was getting his check.

When Clay was gone, Alex once again said that he was going to the restroom.

He walked over to Clay's table and picked up all the marbles. Clay hadn't eaten the ones in his soup.

Back in his hotel room, Smithers called the hotel about the footage.

"Alex, you won't believe this," said Smithers to Alex over the phone.

"Why? What is it?"

"Clay plans to destroy the New England Aquarium with a bomb."


	9. Chase through Boston

What?" Alex was startled by this.

"Clay has a bomb and is going to plant it somewhere in the New England Aquarium in Boston," said Smithers.

"But why?"

"We don't know. But we would like to find out. We also know that it is going to go off at three o'clock PM tomorrow afternoon. That's the busiest time of day there."

"What do I need to do to stop him?" asked Alex.

"I'm usually not supposed to brief you for missions, but Mr. Blunt gave me permission. Basically, we want you to locate Clay, and stop him," said Smithers.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"We think he is going to his home in Long Wood Towers that is on twenty Chapel Street. We also know that he drives a black Porsche Carrera."

Alex remembered being chased through Amsterdam by Porches.

"Is there anything else?" Alex asked.

"Yes, your girlfriend, Sabina Please is alive."

"What?" Alex almost cried tears of joy at that moment.

"The man with Clay, whose name is Daniel Amarken, asked Clay what they were going to do with 'the girl.' We believe that the girl is Sabina Pleasure. All of us here at MI6 hope she is alright," said Smithers.

"What did Clay say?" asked Alex.

"He said that Sabina was going to be killed in the aquarium bombing," said Smithers. "And, it looks like you'll have another gadget on the mission. A moped with all the features the bike you used to have and more. It has a new turbo booster and it is stable on ice. It also has a small navigator with Clay's address locked in."

"Where is the moped?"

"It's outside your hotel now. Hurry Alex, the fate of many rests in your hands." They said goodbye to each other and hung up.

"I'm going out," Alex announced to Jack.

"What are you talking about? It's almost nine o'clock. You can't go out," she said.

"I have to. I'll return, I promise," said Alex, and he walked out the door.

Alex zipped up his jacket as he walked outside. It was freezing cold. Alex was frigid.

He spotted the moped at the side of the hotel. It was electric green and there was an electric green helmet to go with it.

He started the engine and rode off into the street of Boston. Alex supposed since he was working with MI6 and hundreds of people's lives were at stake, he could speed. But to Alex's surprise, the moped's top speed was thirty miles per hour. But, the speed limit in Boston was thirty miles per hour, so he was in good shape.

He zipped past cars on the streets. He came so close to some that they cursed at him out the window of their cars.

Alex rode on the median line, hoping that a car wouldn't change lanes and hit him.

Alex looked at the navigation computer on the handlebars. Robert Clay's apartment was about two miles away.

Suddenly a voice said in his helmet, "Turn right here." Alex made an extremely sharp turn onto a street. He was almost hit by a car crossing lanes.

Alex rode down the new street and soon found himself in standstill traffic. He kept riding down the median, looking for the black Porsche. Alex saw it a few feet ahead.

Daniel Amarken was driving the car, and Clay and two men in black were in the back seat. Alex pulled up to Amarken.

"Hello, I believe you have my girlfriend," said Alex in a merry voice.

Amarken pulled out a gun and shot Alex in the Helmet. Alex waited to die, but he didn't. The helmet was bullet proof!

Alex heard Clay shout at Amarken, "He must be with MI6!"

Amarken drove the car right down the middle of the two lanes. He bumped into cars all the way. Alex followed after him.

Alex could tell that Clay would order Amarken to go faster, so Alex had to catch him now. Alex pressed an orange button on the handle bars, and a missile flew out of them and hit a civilian's car. It was a good thing the missiles weren't lethal.

Alex heard two engines coming up behind him. He glanced back and saw two men in black on motorcycles coming straight for him. Alex pressed the smoke screen button. Smoke came out the back of the moped. The motorcycles crashed into some cars and were totaled.

Clay was getting away. He was already far ahead of Alex. He had to get to Clay before he reached his apartment.

Alex speeded forward and took a few rear view mirrors with him. Clay was going above the speed limit now. Alex pressed the turbo booster and went forward at eighty miles an hour.

Alex soon over took Clay, but the traffic ended and Clay pulled to another lane. Alex continued to ride in his lane.

When Alex had pulled along side Clay, one of the men in black climbed out the window of the car. He was reaching for Alex's moped.

Suddenly a huge oil tanker was coming up in Alex's lane. Alex swerved around it and the man was hit by the tanker. He into the road and was run over by three cars.

Clay's car turned into Alex's lane and was behind Alex. A man climbed out of the sunroof and onto the roof of the car. He raised his gun to shoot Alex when he was knocked back into the car.

Alex had used his oil slick and the car was thrown off the road. But it still kept going. It pulled back onto the road and was in front of Alex.

Now was the perfect chance to get Clay. When he was close enough, Alex pressed the ejector seat button, and went flying through the air and landed on the Porsche.

A man in black climbed onto the roof via window. He took out a huge knife that shown in the night. He edged toward Alex. Alex saw a shiny metal symbol on the man's shoulder.

The man lunged forward. Alex moved to the side and ripped the metal object off the man's shoulder. The man turned around, and Alex flung the metal object into his neck.

Alex pulled it out of the man's neck and saw that it was the mark of Scorpia, and now it was all covered in blood.


	10. A hard beating

Alex was suddenly pulled into the car from a hand that came through the sunroof. Suddenly, a gun was pointed at Alex. A hand pulled him into the backseat.

"Hello Alex Rider. I am Robert Clay. How are you doing?" asked Clay. He then laughed. Amarken laughed too.

"Where is she?" asked Alex.

"You mean you girlfriend? She is fine. It was lucky that I spared to life. I could have had her fall to her death down that shaft, but one of my agents was there to catch her on a mattress. My man was killed, but she is alive and locked up," said Clay.

"How do you know about me?" asked Alex.

"Herod Sayle was a good friend of mine. I helped him identify the fish he caught," said Clay.

"I thought you were a marine biologist. Your supposed to love fish, not want to kill them," said Alex.

"I am a marine biologist. I shall tell you my story. I was going to graduate first in my class. I was the top student, until a new child came and got better grades than me. My professor was the owner of the New England Aquarium and he was going to give the aquarium to the top student. That would have been me. But the new child was better than me and he is now the owner of the aquarium," said Clay.

"So that's why you want to destroy it?" asked Alex, "for revenge?"

"How do you know what I intend to do?"

"You should have looked at some of the vegetables in your soup," said Alex.

"So, you are MI6. Or are you CIA?" asked Clay.

"You don't seem to smart too me. Why would a CIA agent have an accent?"

Clay pretended like Alex had never said that. "When we get to my apartment, you will be locked in the closet with your girlfriend until it's time for the detonation. I'm afraid that you will be right on top of the bomb when it goes off. You will be the first to be killed," said Clay.

"Why do your men have the marks of Scorpia on them?" Alex asked.

"I didn't have time to raise an army myself, so I hired some men from Scorpia. I ordered five originally but you killed one, the other was crushed by your girlfriend, one got run over by some cars, and the other just got killed by you again. I ordered five more. They even gave three of them to me for free because their performance was below par," explained Clay.

"Why can't you just except that there are people out there that are better than you?" asked Alex.

"I take that as an insult!" Clay shouted. He took up his fist and slammed it into Alex's face.

Alex cried out in pain. "Please, no!" said Alex to Clay.

Clay beat him again on the back. Alex fell to the floor of the car. Clay kicked him in the stomach.

Before everything blacked out, Alex though, He's going to beat me to death.

Alex awoke in a small cramped space. It was totally dark except for a small ray of light coming out of a crack.

Alex remembered Clay saying something about locking he and Sabina up in a closet.

Suddenly, Alex heard a yell.

"Alex! You're alright!" It was Sabina. "I though that you might be dead. Your whole face is bloody!"

Alex felt his face. His hand was drenched with blood.

"Don't worry about me. I thought that you were dead," said Alex.

"I would be. I almost think that Clay is nice. He did spare my life," said Sabina.

"Clay is no nice man. He is going to kill hundreds of people. Your father might be one of them," said Alex.

"Why, what is he doing?" asked Sabina. She was suddenly frantic.

"He has a bomb and he's going to destroy the New England Aquarium," said Alex.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at three."

"Oh no! That's when my father is going to be there!"

"That's why we have to stop Clay before it's too late," said Alex. "Let's try to get out of here."

Alex slammed himself against the door. It didn't budge. He slammed himself again. It didn't budge.

"This is a great position," said Alex sarcastically.

The door opened as Alex was about to hit it and he found himself at the feet of Daniel Amarken. Amarken stomped on Alex's back.

"It is futile to escape. This whole place has security cameras. It also has six armed guards patrolling. And, it has me," said Amarken. He once again stomped on Alex's back.

"Why?" was all Alex managed to say before Amarken kicked him in the face. Blood got onto Amarken's shoe.

"These are my new shoes!" yelled Amarken. He picked up Alex and started punching him. Alex had a feeling that Amarken would beat him to death. What would he do to Sabina? Alex though.

Sabina came out of the closet and picked up a near by chair. He slammed the chair against Amarken. He dropped Alex and fell to the floor.

Alex was about to jump onto him, but he stood up and punched Alex to the floor. He then started to kick him.

Blood was stained in the rug everywhere. Alex was certain that he would be kicked to death.

Every bone in Alex's body ached. His head was about to explode.

"Please" he begged to Amarken in a weak voice.

Alex grabbed Amarken's leg and tripped him. Using all his strength, he punched Amarken.

He got up and Alex punched him back. Alex kept it up until he was at the edge of the picture windows. Alex saw that this was the top floor and the drop was very far down. In fact, they must have been more than one hundred feet in the air. One more punch and Amarken would crash through it.

"Please no!" said Amarken.

Alex punched Amarken one more time, but the glass didn't break. It was bullet proof.

"Looks like your little maneuver failed," said Amarken, comfortably leaning on the glass.

"That one did, but not this one."

Alex took out the CD Smithers had gave him. He placed it on the glass and turned the plastic. The glass shattered.

Amarken felt himself fall thing backwards, he didn't realize what was going on until he saw the room becoming farther away. He turned his head and saw that he was falling. He screamed as he fell towards the ice covered lawn.


	11. Escape from the apartment

Alex grabbed Sabina's arm. "We have to leave now, once Clay's men see Amarken, the place will be looking for us," he said.

They ran through the rooms of the apartment. The whole floor must have been one apartment, and Clay owned it.

Alex saw golden elevator doors. He pulled Sabina towards it. Alarm bells filled their ears and they both ran for the door.

The elevator doors opened and three men with AK-74's came out. Alex had a split second to decide what to do

He pulled Sabina down and a barrage of bullets sprayed over their heads. They got up and ran.

Alex heard bullets whizzing past he and Sabina. He felt the wind from a passing bullet.

One man came from an adjacent hallway and blocked their path. Alex used a move from soccer: A slide tackle. He slid into the man and flipped him over. Then he got up and continued running.

Alex came to another elevator. The doors were closing and he knew that if they closed, he and Sabina wouldn't have enough time to get another.

Alex dove into the glass elevator and Sabina followed close behind.

Alex was panting. He turned around and was shocked to see a man in black standing behind him.

Alex punched him in the face before he could shoot the gun he had. The man punched Alex in the stomach. He was dazed for a few seconds, but then bashed the man's head through the glass. The man still wasn't defeated.

The door opened and Sabina ran out. Alex pulled out his CD, twisted the plastic, and put it on the elevator floor.

Alex jumped out of the elevator and the man fell down into a black abyss.

Sabina yelled at Alex to hurry up. He ran to her. They ran outside and heard police sirens.

Alan Blunt came out of the police car. "Hello Alex and hello Miss Pleasure. Please go sit in the police car. The police will take care of Robert Clay from here," he said.

"No, I'm going to help to police to take down Clay. I didn't do all that for nothing," said Alex.

"What are you talking about Alex?" asked Blunt.

"I'm talking about revenge. I want revenge on Clay."

"Revenge? Why?"

"He had the nerve to almost kill Sabina. I want to see him brought down."

"We aren't going to kill him unless it's necessary. I don't want you killing him. I don't want you killing at all."

"It's too late to stop me from killing. I've already done it. Mrs. Jones was wrong. I have killed three already," said Alex.

"Still, I don't want you killing," said Blunt.

"I understand sir," said Alex. Then he ran off with ten police men into the building. Alex would lead them to Clay's floor, and then take cover. Alex knew there would be shooting, and a lot of it.


	12. Battle for the Apartment

As soon as they steeped through the revolving doors and into the apartment, the battle began. Men on both sides took cover behind desks and tables that were scattered throughout the lobby. Men stuck their hands up for a second to fire a shot before they pulled them down.

When the spray of bullets stopped coming for a minute, the police men got up and ran forward. Clay's men shot at the charging police men. One officer was hit in the leg. He fell to the floor.

Alex saw blood squirt out of one of Clay's men's head. The body fell to the floor and lay still.

Clay's men got up and ran down the hallways and up a staircase. An officer shot the last one to get into the staircase dead.

The police opened the door a little bit and bullets pounded it.

"Alex, I think you should stay out of this," said one officer.

"No sir, I'm going in with you," was Alex's reply.

"Men, we have always tried to protect the people of this city. Now is the chance that he must do that. Let us get this guy and go home," said the officer. The other officers cheered.

One officer opened the door and shot one man off the staircase, sending him over the ledge and falling onto the floor.

One officer was shot and he lay on the floor. Alex wanted to grab a gun a blast a round into every one of those men.

Some more of Clay's men were killed, and one other officer was killed in the crossfire.

Clay's men retreated further up the stair case. One lone officer killed every one of them.

"We need to go to the top floor," said Alex.

"Alright, let's go."

Alex and the seven police men ran up the stairs and opened the door at the top floor.

More guards came to the door and shot the police officer who opened the door. Six left.

The police officers opened the door and shot two of the guards who had come down the hall. Another officer was shot. Five left.

Alex and the five officers ran down the hall and found Clay in one of his rooms watching a football game on a massive plasma screen TV. He was shocked when he saw Alex and the officers.

"So, Alex Rider, you could have lived a few more precious hours, but you force me to kill you and your police friends right now," said Clay.

The biggest gun Alex had ever seen came out of a drawer. Clay picked it up. The barrel began to spin.

"Down!" Alex screamed.

Three officers and Alex were able to get below the table in time. The gun spat out bullet after bullet at a terrifying speed. A chain gun. The other two officers were hit by what must have been hundreds on bullets.

Alex and the other three police officers made their way across the floor. Clay saw them but didn't mind. He dropped his gun and ran out a door and onto a helicopter pad.

"He's got away!" screamed one police officer.

"Not yet," said Alex. He ran to the door and went onto the helipad.

The helicopter was lifting off. Alex sprinted toward it. Right before it was about to go away from the building, Alex leaped and grabbed onto the landing gear. Alex hung below the helicopter and held on for his life.

MEANWHILE

Daniel Amarken awoke with a head ache. He looked around. The ground was covered in blood, his own blood. He was surprised he wasn't dead. He wasn't on the ground; he was on a roof.

Amarken looked up and saw that he had only fallen thirty feet out of the window. He was hurt, but it wasn't bad. He pulled out a walki-talkie.

"Mr. Clay, this is Amarken," he said.

Clay got on his radio. "Your alive! We thought that the Rider boy had killed you."

Amarken stared at the blood covered cement. "Not quite."

"I'm in the chopper, I'll come pick you up," said Clay.

Daniel Amarken looked up and saw a helicopter approaching. He also saw Alex Rider dangling from the landing gear.

Amarken got into the helicopter. "We have a bit of a problem out there," he said.

"What?"

"It's Rider."

"Then go get him!" shouted Clay.

"Yes sir," said Amarken.

Alex continued to hang from the helicopters landing gear. He prayed that Amarken hadn't seen him. He was very disappointed.

A man that he identified as Daniel Amarken climbed out of the helicopter and stepped onto the landing gear. He was clinging onto the side of the helicopter. His hair was blown flat against his face from the wind.

"Looks like your second maneuver failed as well!" Amarken shouted against the sound of the spinning rotors.

"Too bad it didn't!" shouted Alex.

Amarken smiled. "It's a long way down, and this time, there won't be a man with a mattress to save you."

"And there won't be a roof jutting out of the sky to save you!" shouted Alex.

Amarken made his move then. He dropped down to the landing gear and started to swing himself back and forth. Amarken let go of the landing gear and propelled toward Alex's head feet first.

Alex moved his head and Amarken grabbed onto Alex landing gear.

Alex shimmied toward the front of the helicopter. He looked behind him and saw Amarken shortly behind him. He had a knife clenched in his teeth.

Alex went closer to Amarken and kicked him in the leg. Amarken hardly felt it. He fought back with a kick up to Alex's face. Alex almost let go.

Alex moved away from Amarken, closer to the front of the helicopter. Amarken was moving faster than Alex. He would catch up soon.

Alex just got to the front of the helicopter before Amarken could. He climbed up onto the roof. Clay didn't notice him.

Alex rested for moment on the roof of the helicopter. He had to stay very low. He was inches from the spinning rotors.

A hand appeared on the edged of the helicopter. Amarken climbed up onto the roof. He grasped the knife in his hand.

"This is the end of you Alex Rider!" Amarken shouted.

Alex believed him. He didn't know how he would get out of this.

Amarken lunged with the knife. Alex kicked out at the knife. Amarken cut his ankle. Alex cried out in pain.

"Now, to finish you!" Amarken shouted. Amarken hovered over Alex with the knife. Alex rolled against the rotating pole of the rotors.

Amarken screamed. He threw the knife at Alex. It missed and went right into the rotors. A shower of metal descended onto the roof of the helicopters.

Amarken punched Alex right in the nose. His hand was bloody when he pulled away.

Motivated by anger, Alex charged at Amarken. He gave Amarken a full punch right in the cheek.

Amarken's faced turned red. He pulled out a gun from his belt.

"Now Alex Rider, you will die!" he shouted. Amarken fired the gun, but Alex rolled into Amarken's legs, knocking him down. The gun was picked up by Alex.

Alex pointed the gun at Amarken.

"Please don't kill me," pleaded Amarken.

Alex had one more maneuver. "I won't kill you," said Alex calmly. "Here's your gun back."

Alex threw the gun up. Amarken jumped up. He saw the gun go up, and then down, but he kept going up, up into the rotors.

Alex covered his face. He heard a high pitched scream, and then a grinding noise. Some liquid splashed onto his hand. He opened uncovered his face.

Daniel Amarken had jumped right into the rudder and had his head sawed in two. Blood covered the helicopter roof. Amarken's half-headed corpse fell off the roof, and fell onto the streets of Boston.


	13. Clay's grand plan

Alex lay on his back and stared at the helicopter. Amarken was defenseless and Alex killed him anyway. His maneuver _had _worked.

Alex was lucky that he was wearing a water proof jacket because Amarken's blood would have soaked his normal clothes.

He looked behind him and saw two police helicopters directly behind the helicopter he was on. He saw Alan Blunt holding a megaphone with half his body out of the helicopter.

"Robert Clay, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of thousands of people," said Blunt into the megaphone.

A black gloved hand came onto the roof of the helicopter. It was another one of Clay's men. He was holding Clay's chain gun and had the chain of bullets trailing behind him. How many more men did Clay hire? Alex thought.

Clay's man started to spit bullets out of the gun at the second helicopter. It was hit a few times and flew away.

Two armored military helicopters flanked Blunt's helicopter. They started to open fire on Clay's helicopter.

Clay's man was shot dead by the helicopters. His chain gun was sliding off the helicopter. Alex dove for the gun and grabbed the chain of bullets just before it was about to slide off the ledge. He had a plan.

Alex tied the end of the chain to the rotors pole. He grabbed the gun part and fell off the helicopter. He was soon dangling from a long chain of bullets far above Boston.

Alex had though that the chain would be much longer, but it wasn't and his plan failed. He had wanted to get close enough so he could jump off and onto a building rooftop. He was still thirty feet above the buildings, and he didn't want to take the risk of mistiming his jump.

Robert Clay strapped on a parachute and stood on the landing gear of the helicopter. He slammed the door. Alex saw two guards pounding their fists against the door, trying to get out. Clay just smiled manically and waved good bye.

Clay jumped off the landing gear and opened the parachute. He started to flutter down toward Alex.

The military helicopters moved in for the kill. They slammed the helicopter with a barrage of bullets. It exploded in a ball of orange and yellow.

The chain that was on the rotor was destroyed in the explosion and Alex was sent falling.

He thought that he would be dead in a second. As soon as he hit the ground, his skull would shatter and that would be the end. Once again he was wrong.

Two hands grabbed him and clung onto him. He looked behind him and saw that he was in the arms of Robert Clay.

"You have a very rare talent Alex Rider. Why do you choose to work for those MI6 rats? They give you nothing in return. If you worked for me, I would let you share my riches. With your skill and agility, we could have even more millions!" he said.

"If I hadn't killed your thug, you wouldn't be saying that."

"If you hadn't killed my "thug" you wouldn't be saying anything at all. You would be dead!"

Alex remembered a similar proposition that General Sarov had made in Murmask. Alex had said that he would rather die than have a father like him. That response had made Sarov commit suicide on the spot.

"I would rather be dead than work for you," said Alex.

"We can arrange that," said Clay. He dropped Alex.

They were only four feet in the air. Alex landed on his back.

"Get up!" ordered Clay. Alex obeyed.

"Move!" Clay took out a pistol and pointed it at anybody who walked by.

Clay ordered Alex to run. They together began to run toward a black van. Clay told Alex to get into the van. He did.

There were five men in black in the van. There was also a man with battle armor on. One his chest was a giant silver scorpion.

"Here are the last five men," said the armored man. "I trust that they will make another good addition to your army."

"Actually, they are my army," said Clay. "The other men weren't as useful as I expected."

"I see," said the armored man.

"Is the bomb on board?"

"We have it in the back.

"Good. It's six o'clock right now. We will have to do this now."

"But the shipments of salt for the water aren't going to the aquarium until two."

"I know, but the police know what we are doing. We'll just break into the aquarium and place the bomb at the bottom of the giant reef tank."

"Okay, but we should be as quiet as possible."

"Don't worry. I have a detailed blueprint of the aquarium. If we break into the utility entrance, we could steel some aquarium diver scuba gear. Then, we can put a towel over the bomb tom make it look harmless. Two of you men can swim to the bottom of the giant, cylindrical, main reef tank and place it at the bottom. I and two men will stand at the top of the tank to supervise. When it is set, I want the other man to come and take out his gun. The two men flanking me will reveal themselves and I will escape in a motor boat that is docked on the pier outside the aquarium," Clay explained.

It was a plan that Clay had quickly made up. But the motor boat was planned to be Clay's getaway vehicle. Alex saw large flaws in the plan. He hadn't been mentioned.

"This boy will be with me and the two men at the top. I want two of your men to drown him," said Clay.

That's what would be his fate: Drowned at the bottom of a nationally known aquarium. But Alex could just scream for help. He could scream that the men he was with were terrorists and that the filter was a bomb. The police would be there quick as a wink. Clay would be arrested and even if he did fight the police, he would be shot dead.

"Once the boy is drowned, the police will show up," said the armored man.

"Exactly, I want one of the men to hit the over ride on the bomb to detonate. Clay thought for a moment. Then he said, "No, no, no. Forget drowning the boy and revealing who we really are. We just want to plant the bomb and get out of there," said Clay.

"Good. That was what I was thinking."

"But what if the cops do show?"

"Then he fight, but I will escape in the boat as planned. You can do what ever you want with the boy at that point."

"Very good plan indeed," said the armored man.

"Thank you. Now please brief your men and we can get on with this."

Alex could still shout for help. But he was sure that Clay would shoot him dead at that moment. It would at least get the police there. But other than that, Alex was out of ideas.


	14. Aqua red

"I'm going to tell you for the last time, that was Alex Rider on top the helicopter," said Alan Blunt to an officer from the National Guard.

"If that was your boy, then why did the man who parachuted out of the helicopter grab him?" asked the officer.

"Obviously the man wanted Alex alive."

"He wanted Alex alive because he was working for him."

"Alex Rider has helped us six times already and he wouldn't stop now."

"If I'm not mistaken, Alex Rider attempted to kill the deputy of MI6 Special Operations."

"That was because Scorpia had tricked him."

"Alex had told us before that he had wanted to get Robert Clay. He had taken his girlfriend prisoner."

"Alex Rider is dangerous Blunt!"

"He is helping us!"

The officer turned to some National Guard men. "If you find Alex Rider, kill him!"

"No!" roared Blunt.

The officer took out his gun and hit the butt of it into Bunt's head. He fell unconscious to the ground.

MEANWHILE

The black van drove to the back of the aquarium. It was a beautiful modern building. It resembled the Sydney Opera House in a way. Instead of the "sails" of the ship being white, they were shiny metal.

Two men got out of the van and went toward the back entrance. They entered without detection.

The men stepped into the changing room of the aquarium. There was a dive already in there getting dressed for a show.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw the men.

"You'll never know," said the man. Then he shot the diver.

The men got dressed in aquarium diver attire. Then they went back outside and signaled for the other men to come and get dressed.

As soon as the goons were suited up as aquarium divers, two of them brought the bomb into the room from the van. Then, the same two men carried the bomb into the aquarium.

Alex felt his arm being pulled. Clay was holding Alex tight and was walking into the aquarium.

After purchasing tickets like any other visitor to the aquarium, they preceded inside.

The main room of the aquarium was a huge penguin exhibit that was below the ground level. A huge cylindrical tank went from the center of the penguin exhibit to the ceiling. Hundreds of tropical fish were swimming inside the tank. A concrete ramp spiraled up the side of the tank for visitors to look at the fish.

Clay led Alex up the ramp to the top of the tank. After a few minutes, two of Clay's thugs came up the ramp with the bomb. Alex would wait for them to plant the bomb to make his move.

No one had suspected that the men carrying the large object were about to kill all of them.

One of the men jumped into the water and the other one lowered the bomb to the other man, then he jumped in, and together, they swam the bomb to the bottom of the tank.

Clay had a grin on his face as the men placed the bomb at the bottom. The men began to swim back to the top.

"Come on Alex, let's go home now," said Clay. Alex didn't move.

"Come one Alex," said Clay impatiently.

The divers reached the top of the tank. Alex got free of Clay's grasp and leaped onto the divers who were getting out of the tank.

"No!" screamed Clay. Everyone gasped.

Alex surfaced. "That is a bomb!" he shouted. People gasped again. Security officers got out their guns and made their way up the ramp. An officer came to Alex in the tank.

"What did you say son?" asked the officer.

"That thing these people brought down there is a bomb."

The guard pulled out his radio and called for backup. He then forced the men out of the tank and handcuffed them.

There were soon helicopters and police cars outside the aquarium and police officers swarmed the inside.

One officer told Alex that they would take care of the situation. Clay's men hadn't fought back. They were being arrested, but Clay was no where in sight.

Alex sprinted down the ramp and saw Robert Clay going out the aquarium doors. Alex followed him.

Clay walked down to the docks behind the aquarium. He climbed into a motor boat.

Alex sprinted with all his energy to the motor boat. Clay saw him just as he was pulling away from the dock. Alex leapt onto the boat and knocked Clay away from the wheel.

"Just give up!" shouted Alex. "It's all over."

"It's over for you!" shouted Clay. He pulled out a gun and fired at Alex who ducked behind the steering wheel.

Alex stunned Clay with a kick to the shin before he could fire again. The gun was dropped into the sea by Alex who picked it up from the floor.

"Die Rider!" screamed Clay as he drew a knife out of his pants.

The knife would have sliced Alex's neck if he hadn't ducked and moved behind Clay near the motor.

Clay turned and lunged at Alex with the knife. Alex dropped to the floor and Clay was sent halfway over the side of the boat by surprise.

Alex grabbed Clay's legs and pushed him over the side. Clay saw bubbles caused from the propeller turning at a dangerous speed before he was submerged and his head went into the spinning propeller.

Blood spread in the water. It wasn't aquamarine or red, more like aqua red.

Alex was glad it was all over. He swam to the dock and climbed onto it.

Mrs. Jones was standing with some officers outside the aquarium.

"Alex! Well done, we have disarmed the bomb, but we lost Clay," she said.

"He's dead," said Alex.

"Oh," said Mrs. Jones. "I'm glad you're safe. But we have another problem. Alan Blunt is missing."

AUTHORS NOTE:

First, I apologize for the small typos that can be found in the text. Please excuse them. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is going to be a sequel to Aquared, but it might not be out for a while. I also apologize for not updating this story for a while. But it is finally done!


End file.
